Dust
Dust, also known as Sen Mithrarin, is the main protagonist of the 2D sidescroller video game, Dust: An Elysian Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dust vs Kirito (Completed) * Dust vs Kisuke (Abandoned) * Dust vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Shantae vs Dust * Dust vs Zero Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Donovan Baine * Malachite * Quote * Risky Boots History Dust was created from the essence of the Life Thread itself to stop the evil General Gaius from wiping the Moonblood race off the face of the planet. By combining the soul of innocence that is Jin and the soul of his murderer, the Royal Assassin, Cassius, the Moonbloods created Mithrarin, or "He who is born of the dust." Along with the Blade of Ahrah and its guardian, Fidget, Dust sets out on his journey to stop the evil general and recover his own past. DEATH BATTLE info Background * Age: Unspecified * Height: Unspecified * Made from twin souls * Great athletic ability * Humble and brave Blade of Ahrah * One of the 5 blades of Elysium * Can cut through stone pillars with little effort * Can destroy anti-aircraft turrets and gunships with a few swings * Can talk...somehow * Very wise and knowledgeable Moves and Abilities Move list: * From Whence it Came - Sends enemies in the direction Dust is facing * Rising Phoenix - Cuts and sends enemies up. Can also be used to avoid attacks * Ash Bound - Cuts through groups of enemies * The Fallen - Brings enemies down from the air (can only be done in the air) * The Undoing - Grabs hold of enemies and brings them head first to the ground (can only be done in the air) * (Aerial) Dust Storm - Spins the Blade of Ahrah and causes a vacuum to disperse and/or rebound projectiles. Manipulates Fidget's projectiles into stronger attacks (damages self from fatigue if used for too long) * Parry - Counters enemies' physical assault and stuns them temporarily Abilities: * Dodge - Quick sidestep to evade enemy attacks * The Underling - Slide manoeuvre which can damage enemies slightly * Iron Grip - Can climb up vines * Double Jump - Jump twice for extra leverage * Boost Jump - Can jump insanely high if riding an air current Food Items Dust has had many food items - these are the ones that benefit him the most * Deadly Delight - Cures 1HP + cures silence * Ice Cream Dish - Cures 100HP + cures burns * Buffalo Burger - Cures 300HP + 1.2x attack for 15 seconds * King Crab Legs - Cures 350HP * Charred Galbi - Cures 400HP + 4x defence for 30 seconds Feats * Defeated Fuse, who obliterated a village in one attack * Amazing acrobatic ability * Defeated the Warmblood army * Has survived in the depths of a volcano (until being covered in lava!) * Exorcised a demon from beyond the pale * Did not require formal training, since the Blade of Ahrah grants him all the skills he has. * Dragged gunships out of the sky Faults * Most feats have not been single-handedly accomplished * Falls under fatigue frequently due to Dust Storm * Refuses to accept failure * Can be quite cocky and overconfident Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fusions Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters